


Big Fat Jerk

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Babies, Bullying, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Patrick and Squidward need Spongebob and Gabi's help after they makes fun of Bubble Bass.





	Big Fat Jerk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerkyGoth14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/gifts).

Squidward and Patrick runned into the Ramos household and went upstairs to Gabi's room.

Spongebob said "Hey guys what are you doing here?".

Squidward grabs Spongebob by the shirt and shakes him

"SPONGEBOB THIS IS SERIOUS!?"

Patrick runned to Spongebob

"WE MAKE FUN OF BUBBLE BASS FOR BEING FAT!?"

Gabi said "Uh-oh?"

Squidward said "Uh-oh is right something bad is going to happ-"

But they hears Bubble Bass's voice

"SQUIDWARD PATRICK I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!?"

Patrick said "See that's why they call him fat!"

Gabi babbles

Spongebob said "She is trying to say is he's a big fat jerk"

Squidward and Patrick screamed

Gabi laughed as she clapped her hands.


End file.
